


Overcast Day

by AndroidFlats



Category: Yume 2kki
Genre: Autism, Gen, Trans Character, autistic headcanon, nobody tell my english teacher this is about yume 2kki, poem, poemfic, trans headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidFlats/pseuds/AndroidFlats
Summary: I'm really proud of how this came out... especially since I got to turn this in for a grade haha~Funnily enough, a few days later she asked us to write an ekphrastic poem, which is "a vivid description of a scene or, more commonly, a work of art." Basically, a freaking fanfic poem. I kinda wish I could just re-submit this poem, but I'm not that ballsy. Oh well.(On a side note, I normally HC Urotsuki as being nonbinary/genderfluid, but this poem reflects more of a binary trans boy headcanon? It was pretty fun to write though.)Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this!





	Overcast Day

The clouds hang

over my head,

the shadows cast

on my face

 

My sanctuary

 

It’s a little island in a lake

Marked with rickety wooden bridges

And protected by large, dark trees

It’s quiet

Away from the clatter of school supplies and school children

 

She runs

Through the neighborhood of eyes

To our sanctuary

 

I meet her under the shadows of the clouds

I’m here first, always

And it’s nice, he got to come out to me once again

 

We give our greetings

And ask about our days

And crack jokes about this and that

And laugh loudly

And assure ourselves nobody’s listening

And tell each other stories

 

He recites other’s words

Telling entire tales from memory like a savant

Rocking to the beat of his own words and flapping his arms like he’ll take flight any minute.

 

There’s a smile on his face.

 

Out of his mouth pours stories of

Princes and Princesses, Magic and Dreams, Fairies, Changelings, Towers, Fairytale Nonsense of All Varieties

And, underlying it all, the truth of the matter

That he will not speak outside of symbols

For his eye catches the water’s reflection

And it is watching

 

There’s a genuine smile on his face, despite that.

 

My stories are different.

There’s no one to recite from.

 

He’s excited just the same.

 

I tell stories about the odd people I see hanging around town,

When my brother broke his arm,

What kinds of foods we eat when money gets low,

How to fix this and that,

How I saved up my spare change and snuck off to-

 

“Oh, wait, before that!”

One day, I brought a gift into my sanctuary.

“Alright, close your eyes”

 

“Okaaaaay...”

He covered her eyes with his hands in an almost comical matter.

 

I reach into my bag

And pull out my old school uniform.

 

It’s worn,

A little stained,

There’s a rip on one of the pant legs

But it’s a lot safer than us swapping

Our clothes

For a day

 

His eyes light up, brighter than anything that had existed

Grabbing it out of my hands

A little faster than I should have expected

And between words of endless gratitude he changes

Right in front of me

There’s no need to look away at this point

 

The smile on his face works like a tailor

Fitting the outfit as best as it can.

There’s an explosion of energy

That could never be expressed

But he goes anyway

Racing around with his arms stretched out

Tight hugs, almost picking me up

Jumping, spinning, twirling around

In a dizzying array

Stepping out of the cover of the trees for just a moment

 

And his eyes catch the water’s reflection.

He goes still

And looks down

At himself

For a

second

two

three

four

 

“... I can’t take this. Someone will notice.”

 

Completely understanding,

I put my gift back in my bag and go home.

 

I never see him again.

 

I only got a quick glimpse of her

in the hallway

the next day

before

she disappeared

too.

  
  


Years later

 

She’s running again

 

Falling down from her tower window,

Ripping as much as she can

From plastic cards,

Taking a steed made of steel,

Without a map

To her name

 

In an outpost nearly forgotten

Her body is still,

But she doesn’t rest.

 

The only thing she ever inherited was the palace of dreams.

 

Deeper and deeper

She goes

Ignoring the scars

Refusing to read her own symbols

 

Again she runs

Through the neighborhood

Of memories

 

Black and white houses

Towering over her figure

Eyes peering down

Untold threats

“Runaway child”

White sand slowing her feet

 

At my sanctuary

A memory

Under the shadow of the clouds

Skin turned blue

From the days we haven’t met

And again, there’s a spare uniform awaiting him

 

The water in the lake is inky black, without a reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of how this came out... especially since I got to turn this in for a grade haha~  
> Funnily enough, a few days later she asked us to write an ekphrastic poem, which is "a vivid description of a scene or, more commonly, a work of art." Basically, a freaking fanfic poem. I kinda wish I could just re-submit this poem, but I'm not that ballsy. Oh well. 
> 
> (On a side note, I normally HC Urotsuki as being nonbinary/genderfluid, but this poem reflects more of a binary trans boy headcanon? It was pretty fun to write though.)
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
